zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Rui Usagi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crimson Horn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 15:21, September 22, 2009 TY for the help thanks for all the help with the crimson horn! i added the Green Horn to the page because its sheilld was the proto typefor the Mad thunders...thats all--Silverblade1 15:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Um, are you sure that the Greenhorn even had a shield? I've never found any material for green horn having an e-shield of any type, nor have I found any connection between the Green Horn and the Madthunder. From what I understand, the Greenhorn is just a Redhorn repaint/faction switch.--Rui Usagi 16:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) yep, i looked it up on the japanese wiki and thanks for awnsering the poll--Silverblade1 17:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) HMM Fury is a bad idea as i have said many times before, zoids like liger zero, fury, and gary can never be HMMs. why? because of the kind of zoids they are. for zoids like the liger and fury, making one version of the zoid would mean would have to make all of its variants or the buyers (thats us) wouldnt be happy. think if u say a liger zero HMM wouldnt u be expecting a panzer, schnider and jager and phoenix and falcon? thats to much and its not cost effective. making zoids like these would make the line fail and we would never see HMM zoids agian so sorry to crush ur dreams.Leon35 03:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :They can't just sell the new armor bits along with the main Zoid, making everyone buy the main critter over again as they get to reuse the mold? (see: CPs 1-3 and 12, available only if you buy the whole Zoid they're meant for.) And if it were so cost ineffective as you claim, why did Tomy keep making Zero variants ;p? 20:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) no no no ur not understanding me. see regular kits at the time of thier release were no where near as expensive compared to HMM's. im saying that thinhs like liger and fury can never happen due to its high cost. u kno how much money it costs to actualy go through the proccess of making an HMM? In addition, optional armor would be difficult for something like HMM. a liger wold mean the public would want CP's that is just not efficiant and Kot doesnt have the money or time. TOMY made zero variants OVER TIME. besides, liger has Bloz CAS and HMM doesnt do Blox, so thats why. get it kno. making the liger and its variants would kill Kot and that'd be it for HMM. i get what ur saying and i guess it is possible but honestly, not to sound like a biothch, but im right. the chances of Kot making a zero or fury is less than 5%. it would be soooo cool and totally kick ass, but Kot just cant take that risk. besides no one wants to ruin Kots succsess. they have done really well. dont wish for something that could destroy emLeon35 21:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : People wanting more CPs than Kotobukiya makes RIGHT AWAY NOW NOW NOW = Kotobukiya—the entire company, which makes a lot more than Zoids—falls over? How does that work? They could release variations over time same as Tomy did, and each one only means developing some extra bits over an EXISTING model. This is cheaper than making an entirely new design; it's why Tomy did it over and over and ooover. That said, the main reason I don't see a Zero (or BF) in the immediate future is more that /Zero, its main anime series and marketing drive, wasn't a big hit in Japan, which might make them not see the initial expense of designing a Zero (easily milked mold that it is) as worth the effort. Pointytilly 23:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) im not stupid. i ment the ZOIDS SECTION OF HMM MIGHT FAIL. dam it its not that hard to interprate. and the whole time i was talking about making seperate armor not a whole new zoid. listen very very carefuly. THE CPS SO FAR FOR HMM HAVE ALL BEEN RECOLORED PARTS NO INTERCHANGABLES. DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH HMM IS MOST LIKELY DIFFICULT AND EXPENSIVE NOT TO MENTION TIME CONSUMING TO ACTUALY DEVELOP. ALSO SOME CAS UNITS FOR ZERO ARE FUSIONS WITH BLOX LIKE PHOENIX AND FALCON. HMM DOESNT DO BLOX. IF THEY DID MAKE A LIGER PHOENIX OR FALCON THEY WOULD HAV TO MAKE IT SO THAT U COULD BUILD THEM SEPERATLY AND AS A FUSION. ANOTHER EXPENSIVE AND DIFFICULT TASK FOR KOT. and as a bonus, like u mentioned, NCZ wasnt a big hit in Asia. IN CONCLUSION NO LIGER ZERO HMM OR FURY WILL MOST LIKELYN EVER APPEAR EVER AND IF IT DOES, GO KOT CAUSE THAT WOULD BE KICK @$$. im not saying a liger wouldnt be cool, it would, im just saying it wouldnt be practical for Kot, thats allLeon35 00:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) dam wiki logged me out :They don't have to make all the bits, or make the BCAS as separatable things, or sell the armor on its own rather than with another Zero like all the other CPs...if they make a Zero, the can release whatever bits they want how they want. Just like they haven't made the Shieldy beam cannons or Schwarztiger bits separately...and I bet the CP-02 will stick with just the Sabre. That's not as involved as the Zero CAS, yeah, but they have a history of making you buy entire Zoids to get upgraded guns/bits already, so I bet if we get a Zero it'll end up a HERE, BUY ANOTHER FULL LIGER :D :D :D situation. Pointytilly 00:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm...--Silverblade1 01:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) tilly u do realize that u turned a simple UNDERSTANDABLE comment into something completely UNNECISARY (spelled that wrong) look its obvious u get what im saying. Liger Zero HMM will most likely not happen. besides Kot is following a basic trend of about 3 variants per zoid. only zoid to go over that so far was command wolf, but that was one of Kots 1st zoids. they have settled into the trend of 3 zoids now. an example is the 3 saber tigers Kot has created.Leon35 02:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC)